uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Core Arcs/@comment-5460605-20120830055347
Hello everyone, once and a while I check this page to see if any updates and/or comments regarding to the next release and tweaking the "game" prop up. I know this page is for helping eachother in tweaking umineko. For that I apologize in advance. I am in need of help though. This is somewhat relevant to umineko but I'm afraid to say that I won't be contributing that much to this awsome vn. =/ Whether anyone chooses to believe me or not is their own right of course. However, I would really appreciate the help that I am asking right now. Straight to the point, I am a boxing prodigy and soon-to-be superstar. I am getting close to signing a deal with a good promotional company and will be getting pretty good money not too long from now. When that happens my career will skyrocket because I have tremendous talent and I am extemely confident in my skills. Though I don't care for this "passive trait" that I have, it will help me with my image and ultimately more "attention". I am pretty good looking and know how to promote myself. If anyone knows these two boxing stars "Oscar De La Hoya" and "Floyd Mayweather" then I guess you can say that I'm a combination of the two. Though Oscar is good looking, I am too...but in a cute way instead of handsome. I look younger than I really am. I don't intend to brag about myself anymore because everyone is awsome in their own way, I love everyone and their talents that they offer to the world. :) Well that's my situation right now. What I need is someone to link me more screenshots or possibly a schematic (lol) to the Ushiromiya mansion. This may sound crazy but my dream one day is to reconstruct that entire mansion and have it be my home in the hopefully not-so-distant future. I am in love with that mansion in every way. From the rose garden, to the small church house, to the boiler room haha. I've been collecting as much "pictures" and "drawings" that I've made from playing umineko throughout all 4 chapters. I am in need as much as I can get a hold of in order to be as accurate as possible. I do know that the mansion in the game is based off a real one (atleast the outside of it) to one in Kita, Tokyo. I do not intend to buy that mansion, I wish to construct one that's similar not only on the outside...but the inside as well. I know it's ridiculous to believe and is an amazing feat to attempt but that's my dream either part way through or after my career. Thank you so much if someone helps me out in any way they can. To all the staff that worked (and still working) on this project, thank you so much. You are all so awsome and I wish I was rich right now so I can donate (if it would've helped to release Chiru faster haha). I will also make this promise, if I do follow out through this life time project and complete it. I will post pictures (maybe videos too) of the mansion for you guys. I don't think they still show mtv cribs but I will find a way to post a tour of my house to everyone lol. Those that wish to visit for a "tour" can in one condition....and it involves a 2 day stay while a typhoon is passing. >:) hahaha jk but thanks again everyone. I apologize again for this unnecessary post here. I don't know where else to turn to for help. I hope some of you will understand.